Broken
by alyse1021
Summary: Harry's life comes crashing down around him, he moves with Sirius and Remus to the quiet town of Forks to heal away from the wizarding world. Soon Harry meets Edward, the one whos going to help him to heal. Slash! EC/HP enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN

AN: This will be a crossover but it may take a chapter or two to actually crossover.

My life used to be great, a little weird, but great. After I defeated Voldemort I thought it would just get better, I was wrong, so very wrong. After I defeated him at the end of my fifth year I thought everything would get better, the week before the battle Peter the nasty rat had been captured by aurors and tested under truth serum where he confessed to the murders that put Sirius in prison. With the rats confession Sirius was granted a full pardon and was heavily compensated for his years in that horrible prison. The week after the final battle Sirius and Remus finally got married, I was so happy for them, in my opinion they deserve all the happiness in the world for everything they've had to go through. We were all set to move into the house that Sirius had bought when Dumbledore dropped the news; he was sending me back to the dursleys. He said it was because there were still too many Death Eaters on the loose and until they captured them it was too dangerous for me to be anywhere else. Sirius and Remus argued with him saying they could keep me safe, but in the end I was still sent back to my own personal hell.

So I've been back at the Dursleys for a little over a month now and things got really bad. Uncle Vernon was pissed that he still got stuck with me even after I defeated Voldemort; he thought he was done housing me. Believe me I didn't want to be there anymore than they wanted me there. The first night wasn't so bad, my trunk was immediately locked under the stairs and I was thrown in my room. After that we kind of ghosted around each other for the most part, I did my chores and cooked them food, just staying out of their way. In return they let me eat at meal times and left me alone, but I knew the peace wouldn't last in the house for long and after about a month it all came crashing down.

Dudley decided that I was bugging him even though I was only cleaning the living room and doing absolutely nothing to annoy him. I had just reached up and plucked an antique vase off the mantle of the fire place when Dudley shoved me, the vase flew out of my hand and smashed onto the floor into a million little glass pieces. Dudley ran off so fast to tell on me and all I could do was stare at the glass as I began to pick it up in the hopes that I wouldn't get in so much trouble if it was picked up before Aunt Petunia made it into the living room. Aunt Petunia came storming in the room yelling at me to clean it up then go to my room and Uncle Vernon would deal with me when he came home from work. As I sat in my room watching the clock get closer to five o'clock the dread that I felt started to feel like I had a bowling ball sitting in my stomach, I just knew whatever my punishment was going to be I wouldn't like it one bit. At five thirty I heard Uncle Vernon's car pull into the drive way, I also heard Aunt Petunia go outside to greet him and tell him what happened. I then heard Aunt Petunia tell him she was taking Dudley out to dinner and a movie for being such a good boy. I was truly disgusted by the way she talks about her little Dudders like he was just some angel! He's nothing but a tub of lard and a waste of space just like his father.

As I heard the car pull out of the drive and head down the road I knew that Aunt Petunia had left, that wasn't good she's the one who steps in when Uncle Vernon starts to go too far. Without her here to keep an eye on things I'm scared to think what's going to happen, who's going to stop him from killing me over a stupid broken vase. I hear Uncle Vernon move around downstairs before I hear the stairs groan under his weight as he makes his way to my room, and I can do nothing but sit and wait. I sent Hedwig out hunting hours ago and I don't know when she'll be back, so writing for help is out of the question. The door to my room fly's open and bangs into the wall leaving a nice dent in the wall that I'm sure I'm going to have to fix later. Uncle Vernon's face is on the brink of turning purple as he steps into the room and slams the door closed, all I can think is uh-oh. He stalks forward and backhands me which sends me toppling off the bed, while I'm down he takes the opportunity to kick me a few times. On the last kick I think I broke a rib and I can hardly breathe, he leans down grabs a chunk of my hair and pulls me up so he can yell at me about the vase. While he has me up he jabs me in the gut and I'm starting to taste blood in my mouth, he lets go and I try to move but he punches me right in the face which sends me flying to the floor again where he continues to kick me and whip me with his belt that he somehow got off without me noticing. The beating continued on for what felt like forever, so far I could hardly see my eyes were swollen almost shut, not that it would have mattered seeing as my glasses were crushed from when he stepped on them. I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and a split lip, as well as many bruises and whip marks all over my body, I honestly don't think my body can take much more of this.

WARNING: The next scene involves rape so if you don't want to read it just skip to the next set of stars.

Just when he backs off and I think it's over he reaches down pulls me up by my hair and throws me on the bed. Before I could move me had me pinned bent in half over the side of my bed, so here I am face down on the bed freaking out because I don't know what's going on, what is he going to do. I start to struggle and he punches me in the back of the head and I get dizzy for a few moments, which is all the time he needed. He pulled my pants and underwear down and unzipped his pants, he forced my legs apart and brutally entered me. I can't believe this is happening I scream so load when he entered me I'm sure the neighbors heard me, but that doesn't stop him he just keeps thrusting into me as I scream and beg for him to stop. He just cackled at me and keeps thrusting harder each time muttering that I deserved this because I am nothing but a freak. I want it to end so bad, it hurts so bad I can feel the blood trickling down my thighs as his thrusts get harder and more erratic. If I thought it was bad before when he came it felt like someone had sprinkled salt on an open wound, he thrust once more then pulled out of me.

END SCENE

I crumpled to the floor in the fetal position sobbing as he leans over me and tells me I was a good fuck and that's all I'll ever be worth, he tells me this is how I'm going to pay him back for everything he's ever done for me. I wish he had just killed me instead, he finally leaves me alone but I don't move. I laid there for hours before I heard Aunt Petunia and Dudley come home, I wait until everyone goes to sleep, I then slipped out of my room into the bathroom where I quietly ran some water in the tub and scrubbed my body with the washcloth and soap trying to desperately wash him off of me. When I finally dragged myself back into my room I got dressed crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about what had just happened when all I wanted to do was forget it ever happened.

**AN: I hope you like it and I promise it will be a twilight crossover. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy and please review so that I may improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Please re-read chapter one I reposted it with the missing scene I re-read it and decided that it's ok to post but if you don't want to read the more graphic scenes I will put a warning when they start and when it's finished!**_

**AN: Sorry everyone for taking so long life got busy and my creative muse ran away, But now I'm back and my muse is back from vacation.**

When I woke up I thought it had been I horrible nightmare, then I shifted and I knew it hadn't. I curled up into a ball and silently cried trying to stay quiet in fear that Uncle Vernon would hear me. I laid there until I heard Aunt Petunia calling me to hurry up and get up and take a shower so that I could make breakfast. I dragged myself out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom, I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and started scrubbing my skin trying to get the feeling of Uncle Vernon off of me. I only got out when the water ran cold; I then got out of the shower and got dressed while being constantly reminded of what happed by the twinges of pain in my backside and from my hips where I had hand sized bruises on them. Aunt Petunia yelled for me to hurry up and make breakfast already before she had to wake up Uncle Vernon to make me do it, that got me moving and I flew down the stairs as fast as my injuries would allow. I was frying bacon when I heard Uncle Vernon come down; Aunt Petunia was upstairs getting Dudley up and out of bed. I started trembling as I felt Uncle Vernon come up behind me; he grabbed my hips making me hiss in pain and pulled me against him. He leaned down and told me that what happened last night would happen again if I didn't learn to do what I'm told when I'm told, he pulled away while groping my arse and chuckled as he told me to hurry up and finish breakfast while he went and sat at the table. The whole time I couldn't stop trembling and wishing I was anywhere but there, or that someone would come and take me away but I knew no one would because I had no one who cared enough to come check on me. After I served breakfast I was given toast and water and told to go to my room and stay there and that is what I did because I took Uncle Vernon's threat very seriously, I knew he would make good on that threat if I made one mistake I could hear it in the way he said it. So I lay on floor again because I couldn't bare to be anywhere near that bed, and hoped that this summer would hurry up and end and school would begin.

Two weeks went by and I wished that Uncle Vernon would kill me already; he kept good with his threat. Uncle Vernon raped me three more times since that first time, twice when Aunt Petunia was out with Dudley and the last time he couldn't wait and he raped me while she was asleep down the hall. I felt so used and dirty each time I showered I scrubbed my skin raw but I just couldn't get clean enough, I couldn't get him off of me no matter how much I tried. The Dursley's are out tonight, they went to dinner and a movie, it's the first time I have been completely alone in two weeks. On one side I'm happy that I don't have to worry about Uncle Vernon deciding I was his play thing, but on the other side I have all this time to think about what happened and hope that by some miracle someone, anyone would come and rescue me from this hell on earth. I finally had a chance alone to really look at myself and how much damage had been done to my body; I was scared to look because I knew it was bad. I stepped up to the mirror and gazed at my body as I started peeling off my clothes to get a better look. The first thing I noticed was my eyes, while before they were full of life and laughter so much like my mom's they were now dull and I had dark circles under my eyes that showed that I wasn't sleeping at night because I was plagued with nightmares every night. I studied my hair which was as wild and crazy as it always has been, my gaze drifted to my neck were there were large bruises formed in every shade of color showing what stage of healing they were in. I took in my chest and cringed at the state it was in.

My chest was a complete mess, there were black and blue bruises everywhere with little patches of yellow from where a few bruises were healing but not for long, and they never stayed healed for long. Under all that bruising you could clearly make out my ribs I was so skinny from not getting the foods I needed, I've been getting less than I normally do during the summer. I think Aunt Petunia is trying to punish me, I don't really know why it's not like I ask her husband to do that I think she blames me for what he's doing to me. Some of my ribs are sticking out at odd angles so I press a finger against one and almost cry out in pain it hurts so bad. I lower my gaze down past my stomach that actually indents because I lost so much weight in the short time that I've been home for the summer. I kept my boxers on because im to scared to look at the damage that's been done, my thighs are worse than my chest. There horrible nasty dark bruises along the inside and the outside of my thighs and along my hips, even inside the dark bruises I could see really dark dots from Uncle Vernon's fingers have pressed so hard the dots are almost black in color. I turned around and gazed at my back and I could see more bruises and crisscrossing whip marks some were just welts and others were so deep there was dry blood and scabs all along my back. I turned back around and took in my body as a hole and I let tears drip down my cheeks as I sank to the floor and curled up and wallowed. I can't take it anymore; I just wanted it to end all of it. I've come to the conclusion that no one cared about me and I was always going to be a punching bag and now thanks to Uncle Vernon I was also a dirty whore, I knew that even if I made it to the school year it wouldn't matter I was always going to be dirty and no one was ever going to want someone who was dirty, Uncle Vernon was constantly reminding me that I was finally found what I was good at and that was all anyone would see me as.

As I lay here on the floor I came to the decision that I was going to make it end once and for all and that no one was going to control me anymore, for once in my life I was taking control. I forced my broken and bruised body onto my hands and knees, and slowly crawled out of my room and into the bathroom. I ran a hot bath and brought Uncle Vernon's razor over to the bathtub and set it on the edge of the tub as I slowly sank my battered body into the hot water. I relaxed for a few minutes just letting the pain flow out and slowly brought the razor blade to my wrist closed my eyes and dragged the blade across my skin as deep as I could, I hissed because it stung and I opened my eyes to see the blood flowing out of my wrist at a steady rate. Before I got woozy I switched hands and brought the razor across my other wrist, then I set the blade on the side of the tub and sunk down low in the hot water as I let myself relax and as I got woozy and light headed I stopped thinking and the pain slowly started to fade as everything got fuzzy and I finally fell into unconscious with a smile on my face knowing that I was going someplace where pain doesn't exist and where I might be able to see my loved ones again.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC: same day  
Minister of magic:

Mr. Black I've reviewed your request and I have to agree with you on this one, I'm sorry Headmaster but your reasons for sending Mr. Potter back to his relatives is unfounded. Most of the rouge death eaters have been captured and as you know Mr. Black is Mr. Potters legal and magical guardian, and now that he is not a convicted felon and we now know he is innocent of the charges that sent him to prison he has the right to say where Mr. Potter will be placed even if that's with him in any place of his choosing as it clearly states in James and Lily Potters will.

But Minister don't you think it would be harmful to Mr. Potters health to move him from his home, a home where he grew up loved to live with someone that he barely knows; says the headmaster.

That's not true harry told the headmaster that he didn't want to go back there, that he wanted to live with me, and……;says Sirius

Calm down Mr. Black, Headmaster I've made up my mind Mr. Potter is to be placed with Mr. Black. Mr. Black you may pick up Mr. Potter when we are done here; says the Minister. And thank you gentlemen for coming, good night.

SIRIUS ON HIS WAY TO PICK UP HARRY AT HIS RELETIVES

Come on Remus, hurry up we finally can take our boy and leave.

I know Sirius, calm down were right down the road don't draw attention to yourself.

When Sirius and Remus got to the door Remus knocked and while trying to calm down Sirius. After a few minutes when no one answered they stepped back and looked around outside, they could see lights on but no one appeared to be inside. After knocking again and waiting and still not getting a response they started to get worried that something was wrong. They blasted the door open and slowly made their way upstairs, as they made their way up the stairs they could hear water running and there was water running down the stairs. As the feeling of foreboding got stronger they made their way down the hall to the source of the water, as they peered around the corner their hearts stopped.

As they were creeping up the stairs a nosy neighbor called the police about an intruder breaking in and the police were on their way. As the police arrived they raced up the stairs and confronted the scene of Sirius and Remus pulling Harry out of the tub and applying pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding while trying to wake him up. The police called the muggle ambulance and Sirius and Remus had no choice but to let harry be treated by muggles or risk exposure of the wizarding world. As the EMTs loaded harry into the ambulance the police questioned Sirius and Remus, when Sirius produced the paper work showing that he was here to legally take custody of Harry Back they asked about the bruising that they had seen, when asked they said they didn't know they haven't seen Harry since he was placed back with the Dursleys. The police brought them to the hospital to find out that Harry was stable and has been moved up to the psych ward so that he could be monitored as protocol with an attempted suicide. Sirius and Remus were not allowed to see Harry until he had been fully evaluated and in that time, the police were investigating the apparent abuse. The evidence alone on Harry's body coupled with the evidence in the house was enough for them to arrest the Vernon and Petunia on charges of child abuse, rape of a child, and accessory to rape. They were brought to trial and convicted by the courts, and Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge.

In that time harry had been undergoing the healing process included seeing a therapist who worked with Harry who soon realized that what had happened was not his fault and that he was never going to be hurt that way again. Harry was in the hospital on suicide watch for a month and then spent another month off of it finishing healing and in therapy. Harry was finally allowed to see his Godfathers.

So I have been in the hospital for two months now and I was finally allowed to see my godfathers, I was so nervous that they would hate me and think what happened was my fault and that they would be mad about me trying to kill myself. They weren't, I was so shocked that they weren't mad that I started crying and they sat down and held me until I calmed down. Sirius informed me that he had custody of me and that when I was released we were moving away from here, away from the Headmaster, away from the wizarding world, away from everyone where we could all start fresh. I was so happy about that because I may know that it's not my fault but I don't want anyone to know about what had happened and leaving the wizarding world is the only way to achieve that.

So the last week I was in the hospital Sirius poured over the maps looking for a place to move to, we narrowed it down to America and from there we hung up a map of the US on the wall and threw a dart at it, when we looked where the dart had landed we saw that our new home was going to be in a place called Forks Washington, and I couldn't wait.

**AN: let me know what you guys think and thanks to the reviews that I already received and don't forget to reread the first chapter's deleted scene**.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE AUTHOR NOTE AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey everyone, thank you all for the feed back. sorry to say that my computer crashed thanks to a virus, all my chapters that I had saved on my computer I lost because I had to completly wipe the harddrive. So now that my computer is back up and running I have to ReWrite the chapters I lost and that may take a while, between school and work its hard to find time to do so. please hold on and hopefully I will be able to update soon!

Thanks Alyse


End file.
